Mistakes Always Happen
by Through Glass
Summary: Shikamaru and the gang go on a 2 week vacation to a spa resort, courtesy of Naruto. Some things happen, people get together. . . mistakes always happen. ShikaKiba YAOI.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. . but I do own Shikamaru, Deidara and Gaara. **

**A/N: That's right bitches. Anyway, I was getting kind of 'sick' of writing in the third person. Which by the way is: he did, she did, Gaara did, Sasuke did, her, he, she, him. . .ect. So, I decided to try this fanfiction with a whole new plot and style of writing. First person. Which is: I, me, my, I said, I sighed, myself. . .ect. Woot. I also want to try a slightly popular ship. Which would be KibaShika. I do not expect a lot of reviews so if you do read this. . please oh PLEASE review. Thanks a ton! By the way, this is a Prologue. Next chapter will be up really soon. **

**-TG**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I love vacations. So calming. So relaxing. . . except for when you go with a shit load of your 'friends' who insist on you joining them for a 2 week free vacation to a spa resort. Courtesy of the cheap-sake blonde we call Naruto. Must've cost the brat a _fortune _to take all of us. NOT. Lets see. . .there was all of team 7. Which are Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Then there was Team 8. Which are Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Then we have Team 10. Which was of course were Ino, Chouji and I. Oh and did I forget that Naruto actually befriended that weird eyebrow guy. Rock Lee? So Team Gai came. Lucky us.

I didn't want to go. You know why? Everyone there is a Jounin. . . except for me. I don't feel the need to try and kill myself to become a rank higher. Way to troublesome. I like being a Chuunin. So I assumed, if I went. . . that I'd probably get made fun of or pushed into becoming a Jounin by Naruto, Ino and Lee. But let's see. . who made me go? Ino. And Chouji of course. He was bugging the shit out of me to go. He said that ever since him and Ino broke up that he couldn't be alone with her.

It's so troublesome. And you know what? I went. Because my friend asked me to and I did it because I'm a good person like that. . . and I regret going. I got messed up going to that spa. I made mistakes. . .I pissed off people. . . It was all a big mistake going to there. . .

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: I know this was UBER short. But the next chapter will start off at the real beginning. It was just getting late -5 am- and I need sleep and there wasn't much farther I could go . . . if you want, you can review. **

**-TG**


	2. Asuma

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own Shikamaru and Deidara. . .Naruto can go screw himself. **

**A/N: XD!! Anyway. .I got 5 reviews from you guys. OHHMYGOD. I didn't expect any. I'm pleased that you guys liked it. Really pleased actually. So pleased, I am actually trying to get this up by Saturday. –Gasp- I know. It's surprising. Anyway. . .once again, this is in 1****st**** person. Shikamaru's view. If you read the Prologue then you'd know some things that I'm probably not going to mention again. I MIGHT but if you haven't read the teeny intro, I suggest you do it now. GO. . . Go on. **

**-TG**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Let's start at the beginning of this mess . . . shall we? _

I slammed my head into the countertop with a small frustrated sigh. "Chouji. . .I'm not going. I don't want to go,"

"B-but Shikamaru! I need you there!" Chouji looked at me with those eyes. You know those. . . the ones where he wants you to do something and he'll resort to those big brown eyes of his. Meh.

I looked up slowly and sighed once more. "Why? Why do you need _me?_" I asked, looking down at the plate that once held 30 or more pieces of sashimi and 45 or more pieces of sushi. "Chouji. . ." I raised a brow at the empty platter. I had 3 pieces.

"Ino's going to be there! You know I can't look her straight in the eye anymore!" Chouji whined, downing a glass of sake and looking at me nervously.

"And?"

"She's always glaring at me and is constantly talking about her new boyfriend," Chouji hissed, shoving the late piece of sushi on his little plate into his mouth. "I can't do it alone Shikamaru!"

"Ah. Fine," I groaned, taking a sip of my drink and standing, smirking at Chouji. "When is it? How long till I have to pack at the last minute?" I asked, rubbing my temple with two fingers, glancing over at the table next to us, which had a small box of cigarettes on it. My eyes widened and my fingers clashed together in nervousness. I was trying to stop smoking. I knew it was bad for me but. . .the urge. I bit my lip and looked over to Chouji who was looking at me strangely.

"Shikamaru. . .don't."

"Just one," I whispered running over to the next table next to me, looking at the woman and man sharing a platter of tempera. They looked up at me slowly, watching me as I looked down at the packet. "May I have one?" I asked softly.

The man, looked over at the woman then at the headband on my arm. "Sure," he said handing the packet to me slowly and carefully.

"Thank you!" I hissed whipping one out and sticking it into my mouth, putting the packet down and running to the candle that sat on our table, lighting it. I sat down with a relaxed sigh. I looked lazily over at a pissed off Chouji. "Chou-"

"Don't even Shikamaru. You promised Ino and I that you would stop!" Chouji hissed slamming down some money and standing up. "You were doing so well! Not a cig in a week," he muttered walking over to me and grabbing my arm, and pulling me up. "Take it out," he hissed pulling me out of the restaurant and crossing his arms, looking down at me.

I raised a brow and inhaled as much as I could before he reached out, pulling it out of my mouth and throwing it onto the ground, stepping on it and crushing it into the floor. "Chouji!" I hissed glaring at him. "I need it!"

"You don't need it! Stop it. Asuma's death affected us all. But killing yourself doesn't help. At all," Chouji muttered grabbing my arm and leading me away from the restaurant.

I roughly pulled my arm from his grasp glaring at Chouji. "Don't you ever bring him up again. You have no idea what his death did to me," I hissed at him storming off.

"Shikamaru! Where are you going?" Chouji yelled, running after me.

"To smoke. I'm sick of not smoking. Screw dying. It happens to everyone!" I yelled back running to the nearest drug store. I pushed myself inside and stormed up to the counter, my breath heavy from running. I braced myself against the counter, soon slapping down some money and pointing at a packet of cigarettes. "4 packs please," I whispered, looking up at the owner who handed me them in a small bag. "Keep the change," I sighed and grabbed one of the packets out, tapping the bottom and pulling one out, sticking it in my mouth. "Meh. I don't care anymore," I hissed fumbling around for my lighter and flicking it on, lighting the killer that was currently in my mouth. Finally The feeling of relaxation.

"Hey-SHIKAMARU!" I heard a female voice scream my name and I cringed. I put my lighter away and inhaled the smoke and took it out for a moment, breathing out.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to see a furious blonde. Ino.

"What in Gods' name are you doing?" she screamed, her eyes darting from my face to the cigarette.

"What's it look like Ino? I'm smoking," I hissed raising a brow and taking in another breath of the stuff, and exhaling.

"But you said you were stopping!" she continued to scream at me and I let out an annoyed sigh.

"I know I did. I changed my mind. I'm not able to sleep at night because of this. It's not helping at all. I enjoy smoking. Leave me alone about it," I shot back coldly, glaring at her. She bit her lip in anger and grabbed the cigarette out of my mouth and threw it at my jacket.

"Bastard," she hissed crossing her arms and glaring right back at me. "Well? Are you coming to the spa resort?" she asked, instantly changing the subject. I raised a brow at this and nodded slowly.

"Yes. I am. Refusing to go was getting too troublesome anyway. When are we leaving?" I asked, draping the plastic bag over my shoulder.

"Tomorrow morning!" She said clapping her hands together excitedly. "You need to pack now Shikamaru! I'll tell Naruto you are going," she said with a huge grin and bounding away. Ah shit. That means I have to pack now. Meh. Damn it.

"This is so troublesome," I hissed looking at the packet of cigarettes remaining in my hand. "I should go see him for advice," I turned around, pulling out another and lighting it. "Yeah. . ." I took in a small breath and let it out, holding the cigarette away from me and breathing in the clean air.

-

-

-

"So what should I do?" I sat in a chair, staring at him, waiting for some kind of answer. Nothing. Nothing at all. I sighed and inhaled another thing of smoke and soon blowing it out through the side of my mouth.

"Shikamaru-kun. . ." Kurenai stepped into the room and burst out laughing. "Shikamaru-kun. . you aren't going to get anything out of a baby," she muttered lifting the baby off the ground and hugging it softly. "What's wrong?" she asked sitting in her rocking chair and putting the baby in his crib, smiling at me.

"I know. But. . . the baby looks so much like him," I muttered watching the baby with interest.

"Shikamaru-kun. . off the subject of the baby. What's wrong?" she asked leaning forward and her smile remaining on her pale face.

"My friends. . .they want me to quit smoking," I hissed taking in another breath and letting it out slowly, watching the smoke with fascination.

"Oh. Well, that is a wise choice," she said looking at the cigarette then to the baby.

"Kurenai-sensei?"

"Yes?"

I want to confide in her. She was the only one who was as close as I was with Asuma. I want her to know what was troubling me. Maybe I was just smoking because of Asuma. "What should I do?" I asked meekly, taking in one more thing of smoke and letting it out before I crushed the cigarette in my hand and threw it into the trash bin.

"I only know what I think you should do. What I would want you to do," she said calmly, looking casually over at me.

"And that is?" Oh please let it be something wise, something that would help me. Please.

"Stop smoking. It's bad for you. It slows you down. Maybe Asuma would've lived if he wasn't a smoker. Maybe not. I don't know," I cringed at the mention of his name. For some reason I couldn't bare to hear people say his name in such ways.

Stop smoking? "Oh. I'll think about it," I muttered standing up and peering over at the baby with a faint smile. "He's so cute," I whispered hugging Kurenai tightly and gasping as she reached into my back pocket, my cheeks turning the faintest blush as she pulled out something smiling at me. "Ku-kurenai!" I gasped, backing away and looking at what was in her hand. It was my pack of cigarettes.

"No more," she smiled and stood, lighting them on fire with a lighter and throwing them into the sink near the changing table and turning on the water, letting it smother the flame and ruin my cigarettes. My eyes widened as she did this. Those were expensive! They really were! At least 15 for a packet. Damn.

I let out a small sigh and nodded. "I'll try," I said smiling at her and turning to leave. What was I going to do now? If anything, I should be stopping for Asuma. I know how much he loved smoking but he always told me that it was bad for him. That he'd eventually die soon. I didn't know he meant so soon. When he had a baby on the way too. "I'll stop," I told Kurenai and walking out. Besides. . . I had a spa to pack for. It's so troublesome.

"Good. . ." I heard her whisper as I walked out of the room and the house.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: Hm. I know it's kind of not really on the plot of things. . .but this can't all be sex and games. . .or could it? XD! Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter up soon. I swear on it. **

**-TG**


	3. Towels

Disclaimer: -sigh- This thing makes me so sad. I don't own them –sighs and cries-

A/N: Finally another update. –gasp- No. Way. Anyway. . .I'm UBER slow with this writing thing, summer is just taking up all my time.

Inner TG: Liar

-.-; ANYWAY. Enjoy this new chapter!!

-TG

-

-

-

"Ahh. . . Nothing like a spa on a cold winter day," Ino whispered and smiled as she, Hinata, Sakura and TenTen relaxed in one of the outdoor baths.

"Finally. . .a day to relax without those annoying boys fighting over . . .well. . . fighting," Sakura muttered. I listened carefully, my ear pressed against the wooden wall that separated the boy's bath and the girls.

"Hear anything?" Kiba hissed, looking over my shoulder as Chouji, Lee, and Naruto crowded behind me.

"Shh!!" I hushed the boys, listening as the girls giggled on about something or another.

"Have you noticed Sasuke-kun's abs?" Sakura grinned as she said this.

Ino's eyes widening as she swam over to Sakura, looking at her straight in the eyes. "No. Tell me," she giggled as they started talking about Sasuke's 'hot' body.

With a frustrated sigh, the boys and I backed away, disposed of the towels around their wastes and slipped into the pool. Sasuke rolled his eyes, his gaze landing on Shino and Neji as Kiba and Naruto fussed about how the girls were only talking about him. "You are pathetic. You aren't going to get a girlfriend like that," Sasuke muttered standing and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto stood up but the boys suddenly turned away as the blonde's face flushed and he plopped down into the water.

"Dude. Don't get up without your towel. We DON'T need to see that," Kiba hissed opening his eyes to see the blonde's bright red face. "Heh. You're blushing!" he pointed out, earning a small chuckle from Chouji and myself.

Shino slowly rolled his eyes and grabbed his towel, standing and wrapping it around his waist tightly. With a sigh, he walked away, grumbling something about how immature everyone was.

Naruto turned to me and looked like a hurt puppy, his eyes wide with pain as he swum over to me, clinging to my arm. "Shika-kun. . ." he pouted, tightening his grip on my arm, causing me to raise a brow at him. "Don't laugh at me," he grumbled looking straight into my eyes with obvious pain.

"Someone's gay," Kiba hissed with a snicker, earning a round of chuckles from everyone but Neji and Sasuke.

My eyes widened and I pulled my arm free, looking at Naruto closely. "I'm not gay," I hissed to them, standing and wrapping my towel around my waist. I glared sharply at Kiba and walked away, my cheeks flushed from the remark. Dammit. . . Even though he probably wasn't talking about me. . .I don't want them knowing. It's way too troublesome. Kiba should just back off. I felt a rough hand grab my shoulder and in instinct, I spun around and punched the person in the face, soon realizing it was Kiba. "Kiba!" I gasped kneeling down and helping the dog boy up.

He pushed me away and stood by himself and glared at me as he brushed himself off. "Jesus Shika-kun. . .I came to tell you-"

"I don't care Kiba. It's fine," I whispered walking away from him. Before I knew it, my chest was pressed into one of the walls in the long hallway and my arms were being held by Kiba as he shoved an elbow in my back.

"Listen to me," he hissed pushing a bit harder. Well fuck. I knew this was useless to try and get out of. Kiba was known for his strength and if I struggled against this. . he could easily snap my arms in half.

I let out a small sigh, biting my lip lightly as he pressed a bit harder, causing me to wince. "Fine. Speak quickly, this is uncomfortable," I hissed struggling against his grasp.

He pressed a bit harder into my back and leaned towards my ear, grinning. "I was talking about Naruto. Not you," he whispered letting out a breath on my neck. With a choked gasp, my face turned a bright pink and his grin widened. "Blushing eh?"

"N-No," I struggled once more only for him to press a bit harder. "Get off Kiba," I hissed. His breath kept landing on my neck and with each breath, my face was getting darker in the shades of red.

"Why are you blushing then?" he cooed, using a hand to trace a finger down my spine. I let out a loud gasp and my back arched against his arms a bit, my eyes shutting as I pushed off the wall and into his arms.

I let out a stressed breath as he sunk to the ground, holding onto me, his face held up with a smile. "Let go Kiba," I muttered struggling against his grip once more. He shrugged and clung tighter, easily wrapping his arms around my thin frame.

"B-but Shika-kun. . .I dun wanna," he whispered tightening his grip a bit, pulling my back against his chest. He let out a snicker at the nickname.

I rolled my eyes and relaxed in his arms, trying to slip out, only for him to pull me back up and tighten his grip even more. "Enough with the nickname. Stop calling me that. It's so troublesome," I grumbled with an irritated sigh.

Kiba let out a sickening giggle as he shook his head. "Naw. I like it. Shiikaa-Kunnn," He cooed in my ear, giggling again. I shuddered. Great. Just great. What if someone walked down the hallway to see _this_. Two grown men, on the ground, one hugging onto the other and one leaning into the other one. . . .naked. With only a towel wrapped around their waists.

"Kiba. What if Naruto walked in on this?" I asked with a small smirk. Naruto would _never_ let Kiba live this down, if he saw it of course. With a small gasp, Kiba let me go and I jumped up, crossing my arms across my chest as I watched Kiba get up quickly and grab my arm.

"Come here," he muttered running over to his room and slipping the card into the slot and pushing the door open. What the? He pulled me inside and shut the door, locking it and pinning me against it. "Ok. Now?"

My eyes widened as Kiba leaned into me and brushed his lips across my neck, his hands pressing my shoulders into the door. "K-Kiba?" I stuttered, watching as he moved his lips against mine, kissing me firmly. Kiba. Kiba was kissing me. Me. I let my eyes drop and I kissed him back, his hands letting my shoulders go slowly. I moved my arms around his neck and pulled myself up a bit. The kiss was soft, not really passionate, just soft.

He pulled away for air and smirked at me. "You're blushing. And you are gay," he whispered with a small chuckle. The slight blush that had occupied my face darkened as the words spilled from his mouth.

"I-So?" I muttered quickly, glaring sharply at him. "What's it to you?"

Kiba rolled his eyes and pressed his forehead against mine. "Just wanted to know," he whispered, smirking like he had just won something.

His attitude was angering me. It truly was. "Are you gay?" I asked, putting on a fake smile like I usually did.

"Nope,"

Now this. That one word had angered me. More than anything. "What?! Then why did you kiss me?" I asked pushing him roughly away.

He shrugged casually and continued to keep that smug look that I was so far, hating, on his face. "I dunno. I felt like it,"

I let out a small laugh as I unlocked his door and pulled it open, storming out. "Don't do that again," I hissed opening the door to my room and pulling on some clothing. I wasn't comfortable in that damned towel. I mindlessly pulled on a pair of boxers and some black slacks. I heard Kiba walk in and I just let out a low grumble as I fumbled in a drawer for my cigarettes. "Where are they?" I sigh as I pulled out a packet and tapped the bottom, pulling one out and shoving it into my mouth quickly.

"Shikamaru?" Kiba moved forward and I whipped around, looking at him intently.

"What?" I asked lighting the killer and moving to the deck where I over looked the gardens.

He sighed in annoyance as I just took a drag from the cigarette and blew it out slowly. "Look at me," he muttered with a small growl.

I turned to look at him and blew some smoke into his face. "Yes?" I asked blinking slowly, already irritated with his face.

His eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance as he pulled the cigarette from my mouth and chucked it into the garden. "First of all, don't smoke. Second of all. . . what if I told you I enjoyed that kiss?" he moved forward a bit, his black, dog like eyes starred down at me with such intensity that I had to back up against the railing.

I thought about it for a moment. If he did enjoy it? Hm. Well, it was all up to him what he wanted to do after that. I mean, if it weren't for Sasuke, Kiba would have all of the girls in the Ninja academy chasing after him and screaming: Kiba-kun!! He wasn't bad looking. In my opinion, he was hotter than Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't hot actually. . he was . . .pretty. I don't really like 'pretty' boys. "First of all, I like smoking. Second of all, I would ask why you said you _weren't_ gay," I said with a shrug, pulling out another cigarette only to have it pulled away by Kiba.

Kiba chunked it over the side and glared sharply at me. "Those hurt my head. Please don't smoke them," he hissed leaning against the railing, watching me with those eyes again. "I did like it. . ."

"Why did you say you weren't gay?" I said what I told him I'd say. Why say something if you didn't mean it?

"Because I lied,"

-

-

-

A/N: Wow. Such a suckie chapter. . ' I hate it. Tell me what you think!!! Reviews please.

-TG


	4. Announcement

Dear fanfiction readers:

I apologize for the long wait on my fanfictions. This is being put up in all my stories so everyone will see it. I got in trouble for my grades and had my computer taken away and I was banned completely from computer systems and put into therapy. O.o'

But, My parents have lightened up and have set up my computer downstairs where they have it locked at night so I'm not able to get on at night as usual. SO, that being said. . I have all the chapters written out. . I just need to type them up. :

Which also means it will take me awhile cause I don't have 24 hours on a weekend to type up 7 page chapters. O.o' I do have a life now. Unfortunately. I apologize again and sadly say. . you'll have to wait a teeny-tiny bit longer for those chapters. I only have 2 hours after homework is done and a couple hours on weekends. ;; I love seeing your Reviews and adds, even though I'm not able to supply the chapters.

So, expect to see a chapter up over the Christmas Break and what not.

Love you all!

-TG!!


	5. Chapter 5

-sigh- Yes, it's been a year. A YEAR since I uploaded ANYTHING. . . I apologize. To my Naruto readers:

Dear amazing watchers and readers,

I'm afraid to say that my interest in Naruto has vanished. I am no longer interested in it. Please don't ask why. I dislike it now.

I still love Skikamaru. I think I always will. I'm sorry. I will not be continuing my fics.

-TG

And to my HP readers –even though I only have one fic-

I still love HP. :] I will always love it. I hope to upload many more HP fics and even continue this one!

-TG~


End file.
